


You little Devil!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Naughtiness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to a party alone and gets a bit of a surprise when he returns home. </p><p> </p><p>The rating is for safety. I don't normally write things this naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You little Devil!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/gifts).



> Many thanks to JAL for her great help! :-)
> 
> This came from a conversation MLC and I had last night. It is now her late birthday present. :-D

Sherlock declaring he would not attend the Halloween themed birthday party at Greg’s for his daughter’s 18th birthday was the final straw for John. It had been a week of no cases, five shifts at the surgery and too many hours in the company of a bored genius. Enough was enough. Taking a moment to grab his present, John threw a glare in his partner’s direction and slammed out of the flat. A short while later he was sitting next to Greg, beer in hand and costume halo above his head courtesy of Donovan who believed it a perfect fit since John was a saint for putting up with Sherlock Holmes. 

An hour into the party, John was feeling quite happy and even let Anderson take a photo of him in his ‘costume’ before he went off to have a dance with Molly. Deciding his phone was safe enough in the hands of the forensics officer; John didn’t think to ask for it back until he decided a cab home was best. Wishing his friends and colleagues a good night, he threw himself into the back of the vehicle and dozed until the cabbie told him he’d arrived home. 

Thankful he’d not overdone it, and had a few glasses of water before leaving, John was feeling relaxed as he opened the door to the flat. Seeing no sign of Sherlock on the sofa or in the kitchen, he decided Sherlock must have gone to sleep. Walking into the bedroom he’d shared with Sherlock for the past six months, John looked towards the bed. The sight that greeted him had the good doctor nearly tripping over his feet at his sudden stop, bracing one hand against the door frame and dropping his jaw in awe. 

There, lying on top of the duvet was Sherlock. And from the way he had his body on all fours facing away from the door but head turned towards John, he could see the man was wearing a silky red thong, small horns upon his head and nothing else. Happy he’d got the response he wanted, Sherlock smiled, turned to face John and started crawling towards the end of the bed. Entranced, John walked until his knees hit the corner Sherlock was at now. 

Sherlock settled before reaching out to run a finger down the side of John’s neck. “I must say, I felt all hints of boredom vanish when I read the three texts you sent to me.” 

John’s brow wrinkled in confusion. He knew other photos had been taken but he’d not sent any texts. Remembering he’d not handled his phone for a few hours, he pieced together what had happened. Apparently, looking at his face, so did Sherlock.  
“Ah, you allowed the photos to be taken but did not send the texts yourself. Before we continue, it might be wise if you were to see what messages were sent to me earlier this evening.” 

John pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and opened the sent folder. He found three photos of himself wearing the halo and smiling. The message attached to the first was, want to corrupt me? The second, care to make me fall? The third, tempting enough? 

Torn between wanting to rush out of the room in embarrassment and taking advantage of the situation, John looked up at Sherlock. Seeing the feast before him, he thought fuck it, took off his jumper, let his phone fall to the floor with it and started to run his hands down the pale chest, making sure his nails lightly scrapped the tightening nipples as they went. He smiled as Sherlock gasped. 

“So, where did this little outfit come from?”

“I bought it on impulse last year when I worked undercover in that sex toys shop.” 

Knowing they had just started to shift from friends to a romantic relationship then, John teased, “Hopeful were you?” as his fingers caressed bare buttocks. 

Sherlock whimpered as his body swayed towards John. He’d quickly lost control of the situation but couldn’t find it within himself to care, not with John making him feel so good.

John stepped back and Sherlock had to brace himself so he didn’t fall off the bed. He watched, eyes full of hunger, as John removed all of his clothes. By the time John ran a fingertip over the very impressive erection in front of him, both men were more than ready to lose themselves in each other. 

Unable to stop himself, John grinned and asked, “Do you have a little devil in you?”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, bit down lightly on one of his ears and whispered, “Would you like to?” 

After a loud groan, John let his weight fall forward and slightly to the side, taking Sherlock with him as he answered, “Oh, God yes!”


End file.
